Violet Dreams
by xxthebluemoonxx
Summary: Kathrine WhiteFang is a girl who never fit in, whether at school or at home. Life was pretty much hopeless until she got spirited away to the magic world of My Little Pony. There she meets new friends and suddenly realizes how beautiful her favorite pony is - Twilight Sparkle. (SoarinxRainbowDash later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

Haiii! So this is my first story and I'm super excited to share! Hope you guise like it! And be nice it's my first time and I kinda rushed :c

also! I don't own My little pony or any of it's characters blabitty blahhh

* * *

My name is Katherine WhiteFang. I had long white hair, pale skin with a pink tint to it, and naturally purple lips. I was getting ready for the worst day of my life – Monday mornings. I hated all the conformists at my school, they bullied me for my punk style and no one understood me. I also hated my adoptive parents and my faggot brother. They didn't understand me either and they made fun of me for white hair and black lipstick, they don't understand that this is how I am.

But whatever, I was put on my favorite black skinny jeans and the band tee I got online after stealing my mom's credit card. They never took me to any stores, and don't trust me for anything. It's utter bullsht.  
So anyway, I went walked downstairs and ignored my family and went to school. When I got to school I saw a dark hallway that no one was down. So obliviously I had to investigate because the darkness called to me, and I wanted to skip school because no one liked me since I was such an introvert. When I walked down there everything went black.

When I woke up, I was in equestria! I was surrounded by the 6 ponies. Applejack, such a fucking conformist was wearing her usual cowboy hat and disgusting red boots. Next to her was fluttershy. Flutter shy was looking so kawaii with her straight pink hair. Pinkpi was bouncing around behind all the ponies and Rainbowdash was flying around above me, as usual she was super punk and rarit was there too watching. But then i saw twilight sparkle everything got hazy and i was stuck in a transe. She was everything I wanted her to be, straiht purple hair with streaks and it looked much darker then it did in the show. Her purple coat was also much darker too.  
But then fucking spike knocked into her and made me focus to what was going on again. "Kathrine your finally here" said twilight "weve been waiting for so long". "what do you mean? you know me?" I asked. "of course we do, who wouldn't know you, your the only real punk around here" rarirt said. I couldn't believe it and for the first time in my life i felt like i wasn't hated for being who i was.

So then they took me to twigith's library and the whole time i couldn't help but stare at her, even though she was a pony she was definitely perf. I wanted to say something but i was afraid that no one would understand and i didnt want them to turn into my asshole dad or my fake friends.  
After the party that pinkpi had for me because she liked to throw parties and I was the guest of honor of all the ponies twilight told me that i could stay over at her house because she had an extra bed that would fit humans. Me and twilight went back to her house and also with spike.  
When we got there she showed me my room. it was a really nice room. the room was dark wood and the bed had dark purple sheets on it and the whole room was really dark. she told me there were some human clothes that rarity made for me in the closet. after that twilight went back the main librrary part of the house to work onher studies. I looked in the closet and found some nice pajamas. I had a hard time choosing wether to look kawaii or punk but I decided to go for kawaii tonight. I put a short pale pink night gown that was lacey and really satiny. then i braided d my hair into two long braids.

I tried to go to bed but i couldnt sleep at all. so i left my room and walked out expecting no one to be awake but was pleasently surprised to see twilight. she was reading out of a very old black book with only one candle lit in the room.  
I walked up behind her very softly and said hey."Oh hello Kathrine Whitefange". "what are you reading twilight?" I asked. she freaked out and shut her book fast. "oh um its nothing, kind of private" twilight said. I looked at the side of the book and could recognize some symbols. They were symbols like the ones on my ouiji board at home. "sorry" said twiligt "why arent you asleep? is the bed not comfortable? im sorry if it isnt". she seemed nervous for some reason probably because of how amazing i looked at the moment. "oh um I just have a hard time sleeping alone" i said, even though im always alone. "well if you want you can sleep with me" said twilight. I took her up with her offer and followed her upstairs to her bed.

* * *

Wellp that's it for chapter 1!


	2. Chapter 2

Here already? Yup, Chapter 2! Hope you enjoy! 3

Once again I no own My little Pony!

* * *

When I got to her room, spike was sleeping tere in his little dog bed thing and he was snoring really loud and I hated him for being like my bratty brother. Twilight wispered to me that I could be on the right side on the bed and she would be on the left side. After I got in bed and layed their for a while and it got really quiet.  
The moon was shining through the window and the moon shone though the window and her horn glistened in the moon light and my eyes wandered to her beautiful mane.  
I couldn't help but inch closer and closer to her and I pretended to be sleeping as I go closer so she wouldn't know I was doing it on purpose. I was too afraid to do anything else I didn't know what to do.  
What if she thought it was weird that a human girl liked a pony girl so much?  
Is it possible she could love a human like me?  
I became so overwhelmed within my emotions I started to cry. I tried to be quiet so I wouldn't wake her up but I think she noticed because she turned her body and layed a hoof on my shoulder. She looked into my eyes and soflty whispered, "It's okay Kathrine Whitefang, your with me now." She kissed me on the forehead and I felt my nonexistant heart flutter in my chest.  
Then she used her magic to pull the blanket over me. And then she rested her head against me and we both fell asleep cuddling together.

I woke up and everyone was gone, I guess I had overslept. I got up and went to the human room to put on the clothes that rairy had made for me. I picked a black punk skater skirt with fishnet tights and a black combat boots. I wore a small but oversized sweater that my tumbs could fit though the hole of the sleeve. It was white so I wasn't wearing all black. I didn't do anything to my hear because it was messy from the night before, but it was okay because I was going for a grunge look.  
I walked into the main foyer of the tree and saw spike putting away some books. He saw me and said, "you must be looking for twilight. Well, she's with pinkiepie at the bakery."  
When I heard that I decided to go find her. Surprisingly, when I walked down the road there werent as many glares as I expected no one cared that there was a human walking down the street.  
When I got to the bakery, they were there buy something but I couldn't tell what it was because it was in a white box. They looked at me happily and I was greeted by a big hug from pinkie pie. I felt awkward touching someone else besides Twilight. Twilight said, "it's a good thing you're up, we're about to go to fluttershy's house."

Pinkie decided not to come with s us. So me and twilight started walking but then I realized that she was an alicorn and we didn't need to walk so I asked her to fly us there.  
"Oh Kathrine Whitefang Im not very good yet but I can try." I when I mounted her I could feel her soft fur on my hands, and I regretted wearing a skirt all that protected me from her purple flesh was a thin piece of fabric. I felt hot. She began to fly, her wings were strong and powerful.  
Apparently she had underestimated herself, I guess rainbow dash had taught her some pretty good manuvers because she was already so talented.  
Once we got to fluttershy's house I could smell so much animal shit I stuck my head into twightlite's mane trying to breathe in her delicious essence to protect my sinuses. "Twight" I moaned agriley. "How long do we have to stay here." "Don't worry, not long, I just have to pick up something." Twilight knocked on the door, fluttershy answer. I was standing behind holding my breath. I'm not very fond of animals, unless their ponies, cats, or dead. Twilight barely talked to Fluttershy, and she handed her a bag which Twilight put around her neck.  
After we left her house, twilight told me that we had to go vist Zecora, the zebra that lived alone in the forest. So I mounted twilight, and when we got there. Zecora walked out looking hot as fuck in her tribal bands and piercings, I felt guilty because I was supposed to only look at twilight that way. We didn't stay long there either, she just handed twilight a vial and we left.

Finally, we took off and landed at Applejack Acres. I was disgusted, "what are we doing here?" I asked twilight.  
Big Mac walked out and greeted us, that big dumb fatass who only knew two words: yup and nope. Luckily we didn't have to talk to applejack who was probably out in the fields kicking trees. Big Mac gave twilight a jar that looked like it was filled with different fruits.  
Dispite my distaste twilight suggested that we go say Hi to AppleJack. I didn't want to agree but I didn't want to make her mad at me, and then turn on me like my other friends. When we got out to the field I was right, AppleJack was kicking trees and when she saw us she happily came to greet us. She was nothing like Twilight and I wanted to leave. "Well, howdy ya'll. It's great to she you again Kathrine." I cringed at her accent. "Hey, AppleJack I was just getting some things and we decided to pay a visit." "Well, I'm just out her apple bucking like I usually do." "Ugh, do you even have a life." I muttered agrily to myself. "What was that?" "Uh-uh she just meant do you do anything else?" Twilight covered for me. I looked at AppleJack and muttered "you know what I meant." I then started to walk away. Twilight looked uncomfortable and said her goodbyes before running after men and then I got on her and we flew back to her place.


End file.
